


Cross me again

by QueenOfSkaro



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bofur got knocked up, I really don't have a clue what to write here, M/M, Mpreg, Nori up and left, Ur-Family, srsly guys, what could I tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSkaro/pseuds/QueenOfSkaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur is a lovely, funny, sweet - unresponsible, careless, drunk idiot and gets knocked up by a guy he can't even remember the name of. Now off to a suicide quest, ladys and gentledwarfs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from HKM I just couldn't resist. I had to write it right this moment, Bofur wouldn't stop nagging otherwise. 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Bofur finds out shortly before the quest that he's pregnant. The father was just passing through town when they hooked up, he's long gone, and Dwarven society frowns upon unwed parents. Bofur keeps his pregnancy a secret from even his family, afraid of their reaction. And he knows he'd never be allowed on the quest if they knew.
> 
> Imagine his surprise when they arrive in Bag End and there's the Dwarf who fathered his child. 
> 
> What happens from there is up to you. Any pairing is fine, just please no gender switching.

It was the night before they were scheduled to reach the Shire and Bofur was sitting at the fire with his brother and his cousin, telling funny tales and laughing and enjoying Bombur's food. He was always the best cook of them, always taking care that they would eat something, even if they had never enough money to eat really good. Bombur had that special gift that he could magic them something out of whatever they could get their hands on - most of the time they just wouldn't ask, because any food was better than nothing - and they loved him for it. It kept them alive over the last years - half their lives, since Bifur had his accident - because knowing that the meat they would eat probably was too old to get anywhere near a kitchen - or almost able to get there without their help - and actually tasting it was a huge difference. They were all proud to say that their 'little' Bom was gifted that way and the older brother was sure that the company they would travel with would see it their way.

He didn't know much about that company, only that it was barely a handful of dwarves and the Durin nephews were part of them. And that he only knew because there was no one in Ered Luin - or the whole Blue Mountains - who didn't, with them telling it everyone who wanted to hear it - or stood still near them for more than three seconds.  
Bofur didn't really want for Bombur to come with them, him being a father of three and a devoting husband, but he was adamant like he rarely was and both cousin and brother had to live with him coming. He wanted to offer his family more than they had now, wanted to give them what they deserved, not just a little house together with brother and cousin, just barely enough food on the table and a life in poverty.

Was that what his future would be like, Bofur asked himself silently after Bifur send them off to bed, setting himself up for watch - caring for them like he always did, even if just a few could see that. What would happen if he didn't die on this quest? He didn't have any illusions - he wasn't a genius, but he definitly wasn't that dumb either - about his chance at survival - a reason he didn't want Bombur to come with them. But Bifur wanted to go, had arguments and a thick skull and would have gone even without them - gladly, because then he would know them safe. But no, Bofur wouldn't allow that and signed a contract too and then there was Bom and now they were here. He didn't know it back then, would have never signed the contract if he had, but that didn't matter now, because he was bound and no one could do anything and really, they couldn't, because he never told anyone. What should he have told them? That he was careless and didn't think of possible consequences and just wanted a good romp before going home from the pub and sleeping off the ale he drank? They already knew him careless, but they didn't know him shameful and Bofur just couldn't tell them, he just couldn't, because his family was everything he had and what if they reacted badly? Of course they would react badly, Bombur maybe even more so than Bifur, because he was a father and knew what responsibility it held and he knew that Bofur never was the responsible one. He was the one who talked without thinking, but could work a double-shift in the mines without breaking a sweat - or more than normal. He was the one who would sometimes drink his pay away and cmme back home smelling of bad beer and smoke, without the food he should have bought and then he would work double-shifts again to make it up to his family and would trade some of his carvings for sweets for the little ones.

He wasn't responsible and Bombur would know and Bifur would look at him with this sad look in his eyes and then tell him that they would somehow make it work. He was always right with that, they always made it work, no matter the circumstances. They were alive and maybe it wasn't the best life one could lead, but they must have done something right, because Mahal blessed them with three little ones, two of them even girls and there wasn't a bigger blessing one could get. And now? Now they would maybe get a fourth, with all the luck in middle earth Bofur would be able to survive until he could give birth and get the baby to safety. But that didn't change the fact that they were starting a dangerous quest tomorrow, one that would probably lead to death - and hopefully not to all of them, but his for sure, because he was just a common miner, what did he know about fighting? And it didn't change the fact that his baby was going to be a bastard and would be shamed for being born, born without his parents being married and that all because the other dwarf just up and left right after he was finished. It wasn't that he left him in the seedy room above the pub that Bofur somewhat held against him - he would have done the same if he wasn't so deliciously light-headed - but that he left the town. Bofur couldn't even remember his name, he was too drunk already for that, so he had no chance of ever finding him. If he ever saw him again, he would hopefully recognize him, but until then he had no way to let the other know that he was going to become a father.   
He fell asleep to thoughts about an unborn child, an already lightly rounded belly under his too big tunic and a dwarf with a deliciously sharp smirk on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

They woke up and had a small breakfast, enough to get them over the day until they reached Hobbiton, where they were supposed to meet a wizard. Bofur never met a wizard and he was eager to get to know this one and even travel with him, for all he knew. He heard all sorts of wondrous things about wizards, that sort of stories you tell around a pub table over a mug of ale and you never really knew what to believe from them. Probably nothing, because he just couldn't see wizards wasting their time on making light explode for childrens entertainment, even if that was his absolute favorite story, because in his mind there was nothing better and more precious than little ones. 

And there was that thought again, he always came back to it, to the little unborn under his heart and without realizing it he laid his hand on his belly, already feeling the rounded skin where nothing but strong muscles should be. He found himself doing this more often lately, being deep in thought and coming back to find his hand stroking his belly. Maybe he couldn't bring himself yet to talk to his family, but that didn't mean he loved that little one in him any less than was proper. Perhaps he loved it even more, because it was his secret and at the moment he was the only one knowing of him and therefore the only one able to love him. And he was the only parent and it was his fault, so he had a lot to make up. Bofur had to snort. Not even born yet and he already was so much at fault that he had to make up for it. That was a promising start.

They weren't as fast as they had hoped, because Bifur got one of his little 'fits'. It wasn't anything serious this time, they were just passing a field of blue flowers and before they could react he vanished into it and lay down onto the field. It wasn't a matter of finding him and much more a matter of coaxing him to get up again, because they had somewhere they had to be and it was definitly unwise to touch him while he was distant. It took them half an hour to get him to even hear them and then they were only met with resistance, because he just didn't want to get the fuck up, thank you very much. And don't think I didn't see that eyeroll, laddie, you're lucky I'm not sitting up, because otherwise you'd get your ass spanked. No, no one is ever too old for that, not if they are brats and deserve it. And if you snort again, Bofur, you can get the fuck in line.  
It was another hour - Bombur and Bofur just lay down too, because what the hell should they do otherwise - before Bifur deemed it enough of whatever the fuck they were doing - Bombur said their cousin just wanted to rest because he got old, which got him whacked over the head and Bofur wisely kept his mouth shut, even if he couldn't stop the guffaw - and they could continue on their way over and between cute little hills and fields.

They came late enough that it was dark as they found Hobbiton and as they tried to find the tavern called Green Dragon they stumbled upon a man and five dwarfs on their way to the Hobbit that would become their burglar. The man was actually the wizard, but Bofur didn't get a chance to ask him about the fireworks, because they got told to keep quiet and not even ten minutes later they saw a blue sign on one of the round doors and were knocking. Behind him an elderly dwarf yelled right in his ear if they were there - because it wasn't already obvious with them standing still in front of a door - and Bofur couldn't help the 'What the hell' that left his mouth out of shock as he tried instinctively to get away from the ears-hurting voice and hurling forward onto another dwarf right as the door was opened and then they were all falling. That was an entrance certainly not easily forgotten, he thought to himself, even as his arm went around his belly to keep the impact of off it. 

After that they all took liberties with the pantry that was stuffed full of food so delicious Bofur never ate most of what he saw now and he could already tell that Bom would take advantage of it to the fullest - not that the older one saw that any differently. He was just taking a huge ham to the dining room as he ran into a dwarf he almost instantly knew - well, maybe not almost instantly. Maybe it was more of a silent staring on both parts, before it got calculating on one end and a paling shade of white on the other. Well, at least he was somewhat right, wasn't he? He recognized him all right after he saw him again.  
Surviving to tell him was now the next big problem. And, to start that, getting his mouth open enough to say something would be nice. But just as he found his voice again - probably croaky and panicky and thin as shale there was a prim voice behind them.  
"Get going, Nori, we are hungry and we won't wait for you!" 

The starshaped-haired shot him another quizzical look before he reached over him, took a pot of what was probably honey and then turned and went to whoever belonged to that voice, not uttering a single word. Bofur deflated after the other took a turn and left his sight, feeling utterly miserable and alone and without his consent his hand went to his belly again, stroking and scrunching his tunic while heavily leaning on the shelf, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down.  
That was definitly unexpected. He hadn't thought it possible to meet that dwarf here on this quest. What were the chances that of all dwarves being part of a tiny little company going on a life-threatening quest he would be one of them? He wasn't prepared for this! He had a thousand speeches ready to tell his family that he got knocked up, but to tell the dwarf he would become a father? He drew a blank, but that could easily be because he got a little panicky again, so he tried his best to come down again. It wasn't good for the child, he needed to breath regularly and it wasn't good either for his family to find him here hyperventilating, so he kicked himself for being stupid and straightened up again. He wouldn't let that idiot bring him down, even if it hurt a little that he wouldn't say a word to him. He would put on his cheer and smile and laugh like he always did when things got miserable and then he would dwarf up and tell him that he was pregnant. Another rub over his belly and then he gripped the ham again. He had a mission. And something good was in all of this too - he now knew that his babys father was named Nori. 

And that Nori looked absolutely delicious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need a betareader, if anyone is interested :)

He somehow came through the evening by staying close to his family, reminding himself why he had to keep up his smile and to be quite honest, that fainting-stunt the hobbit pulled was really quite amusing. He couldn't help it that his eyes wandered maybe a little too often to the dwarf just a few places beside him, but he kept to himself and didn't try to strike up a conversation, even after that nifty little song that brought a little real cheer back to him. It would be awkward until he could get him alone and tell him what happened those few months back. He would just be a clingy fuck otherwise and he wouldn't risk being seen as such, because it just wasn't the truth.   
The hobbit declined to be their burglar - at last someone with common sense - and Thorin started a new song, something longing and screaming of home and he sang with him, all the while stroking his rounded belly, a distant look in his eyes.  
____  
They were on the road for a few days already and Bofur still didn't have the chance to talk to Nori, even if he could learn a lot more about him than he knew until now - which, to be frank, was basically nothing but his qualities in bed.  
He learned that he had two brothers, one younger and one older, Ori and Dori, which he loved dearly - it was obvious he didn't want to show it, but Bofur had a niece in puberty that wanted to get cuddled without wanting to get cuddled often enough, he knew the signs - and he learned of his love for bets. They weren't even out of Hobbiton as he bet that the hobbit would come after them and everyone got in. Dwarves loved to bet, so everyone got in, but Nori wasn't just like any dwarf liking a good wager. He would bet on the most ridiculous things - a mouse passing the path within the next ten minutes, Bilbo stumbling until he counted to twenty, Thorin snapping at the burglar until sun-down --but alright, that was a sure bet -- Kili saying something absurd the next time he opens his mouth - and would be right most of the time. The mouse didn't cross the path until they were gone a few minutes over his deadline, but Kili asked how much sunlight they still had left to walk, not even an hour after they broke up camp after breakfast. Most dwarves didn't really bet against Nori, they would just hear what he said and then wait for the affirmation. Bofur found it all very amusing and it was just partly because he enjoyed the father of his unborn being someone with a brain - even if he showed it most unconventional - and not just a good for nothing drunk, like he himself was most of the time.

What he found most fascinating - and maybe a little disturbing too - was Noris love for knives. Whenever they rested there was something glinting between his fingers, flitting from finger to finger, without ever cutting himself. And from what Bofur could see it was always a different knife. He would have to be a little liar if he didn't acknowledge at least to himself how hot he found that, most nights being hard while still sitting with the company - and wasn't that an uncomfortable experience.  
His determination to tell the redhead grew and wavered to equal parts, because he just didn't know how he should do something like that, but really wanting the other to know. To be happy about it, to be a family and raise their little one without shame after this quest ended and they would live in Erebor. He knew that was wishful thinking, but he just couldn't stop himself now that he had the other father right in front of him, something he never thought possible.

There never really was a good opportunity, he told himself, as he hung with half the others over a spit on the verge of being eaten by trolls. And they would all die anyway now, so he could just yell it to him, he had to be somewhere on the spit too, but before he did that Bilbo stood up and told the trolls they should skin them.   
_______  
It wasn't until they arrived in Rivendell that he got a minute to himself. They were given bedrooms and two washrooms, but Thorin insisted on sleeping on the balcony. Bofur hated him a little for that, because his back was killing him and he just wanted one fucking night somewhere comfortable, was that too much to ask? Obviously yes, because no one knew he needed a little comfort, no one knew of his little secret and while he was overjoyed that no one noticed anything, he was furious because of it too. If they just found out it would take all the work away from him and yes, maybe there would be a fight with his family, but he would have that anyway. At this rate they would all get to know it when he had to give birth - his comfort was to know that Oin was a really good healer, despite his bad hearing and if it came to that he would still be in capable hands.

He eased himself a little more into the water, now going to his chest and then leant back. He had waited until everyone was finished in the washroom until going in there himself, because of obvious reasons, and now he was thourougly enjoying a good soak. He stroked over his belly, now rounded enough to strain the fabric of his tunic a little bit and wondered how by Mahals Hammers he could tell Nori. Not only that the other deserved to know, but it was soon going to be impossible to hide his pregnacy. And he felt incredibly alone, being the only one knowing his secret.   
After unbraiding and washing his hair he tried to relax again, but it was getting late and he should be out of here before someone happened upon him. Or he should be at least dressed. So regrettably he got out of the bath and toweled himself off. Just after getting in his tunic the door swung open, revealing Nori swaggering in. The redhead paused a second after seeing him, before he threw him one of his sharp smirks. As he came nearer Bofur began to panic a little, so he started what he always did when that happened - he started to ramble.

"Hello Nori, lovely meetin' ye here, thought ye were already finished. Ye can have it now, I'm ready and I really need to get back to Bom and Bifur, ye know. They worry I get in trouble, silly them. As if I ever-"  
Nori came to stand right in front of him, not even two inches between their bellys - even if the distance between them must seem bigger from the others perspective.  
"Why don't we stage a repeat, Bo? We're both lonely and could use to blow off a little steam, can't we?", the redhead said lowly, voice husky and enticing and yes, Bofur wanted that and he loved that little nickname, but he needed to tell him and he couldn't get away with it any longer, but how do you do something like this? He was panicking again and Nori saw it too, because he narrowed his eyes and searched his face and even took a little step back to make him more comfortable, because Nori never wanted to see the sweet miner looking like that ever again and did he really think he would hurt him, but he couldn't think about that now, because Bofurs arms wrapped themselves around his middle and fuck, there was a middle alright, so much more than the last time and he looked awfully -

Nori swallowed incredibly loud in the stony silence betweem them, staring at the belly that was now painfully obvious, now that he knew it was there and never in his whole life would he have thought he could miss something like that. He tried to estimate how much time that belly needed to grow this big, tried to compare it with his mothers pregnacy of Ori and then tried to calculate and - shit, it could be. He didn't know enough about that sort of thing, but the belly was big and their tumble was enough months back to warrant that kind of bigness and could feel himself getting light-headed, because why the fuck didn't the little fucker tell him? But he didn't get light-headed because he was angry, instead he lost all color of his face and then everything went black around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Bofur tried to catch the redhead, but could just get enough of the others jacket in his hands to lower him more gently to the ground. He still was panicking, now more than before, because Nori just fainted - !! I play with knives-Nori, Let me tell you how many guards I escaped from-Nori, I stole from the royal treasury and that's why I had to come-Nori, because even if I could escape execution my idiot brothers already signed a damned contract-Nori !! - and what was he supposed to do now? He hovered a few seconds over the other, before he decided to go and get Oin, because as much as he didn't want to explain how he could make Nori faint like a maiden he needed to make sure the other was alright. Halfway out the door he thought to put a few more clothes on, two more minutes wouldn't hurt the readhead, hopefully, so he struggled into his breeches, trying and failing to tie them over his belly. As he set to the door again he heard a low groan from the floor, so he kneeled down, glad to see the other awake.

After he blinked a few times the star-haired dwarf was up, knocking foreheads with Bofur and set himself up on the opposite wall. The miner tried not to take it personally that the other had his knives out, because losing consciousness probably wasn't something healthy in most surroundings the other preferred. But then his arms slacked, the knives hung limply and his gaze rested again on the rounded belly, as Bofur stood up.   
"You're pregnant.", he spoke accusingly and Bofurs heart sank. He always thought that Nori wouldn't be entirely happy about it, but to deal with it now was something completely different. So he kept his mouth shut and did his best not to say something without thinking it through first and just nodded, arms going around his middle again. The redhead looked furious, but he put away his knives before he came nearer.  
"You're pregnant and yet you are here, risking both your lives on a silly quest we're all going to die on! What the fuck is wrong with you?" His voice got louder now, but Bofur didn't pay it any attention. He was a little hung up over what exactly the other just said, because he wasn't pissed that the miner got pregnant in the first place, he was angry that he came on this quest and that, Bofur could understand, because he didn't want to be here either.

"Was already signed in as I found out.", the smaller one said softly and he could see Nori deflating in front of him, something he never thought possible, because the redhead was always full off swagger and sarcasm and jokes that never were appropriate, was all knives and fights with Dwalin and fuck-off-attitude and now he seemed almost vulnerable. He seemed to steel himself, reaching for the bulge but taking his hand back again, before he looked Bofur square in the eyes.  
"Is it mine?", he asked, voice hard and not wavering, even as the brown-haired could see the emotions rushing through his eyes and that gave him the courage to nod and then he saw the thief straightening up, squaring his shoulders and his face closed off again, so he couldn't make out what the other was feeling and his heart sank again. He had hoped, after the former reaction, had hoped the other would be happy, at least a little bit and then maybe they could find a way out of all this alive but now he stepped back from him again and Bofur felt like he had to cry right this second.

"You should have told me. I know I'm not the best choice to father a child, not someone one would ever leave a child with, but it is my right to know and you had no right to keep it from me. And I don't care what the fuck your opinion is on this, because this is my child too and I will be a father no matter what you say. I have my ways and you will not keep it from me!"  
His voice was hard again, steely and Bofur flinched a little because of that. He needed a little to understand why exactly Nori was angry,that it wasn't because he didn't want the child, but because he thought Bofur didn't want him as a father and he almost sobbed with relief, because that he could get clear and it was in his power to do something.   
"I never would.", he started, just as the thief was starting another little speech, which got stopped before it got out. "I wanted to tell ye, but I didn't know how and there never was a good time and...I was afraid, alright? No one knows, not even my family."

And maybe he was seeing things, but it was almost as if he could see the walls in Nori crumbling, letting him see what he feels again and in the next moment he found himself in too unfamiliar strong arms. His belly was in the way, but soon there was a hand too, just hovering above, as if the redhead was unsure if he was allowed, so Bofur took the hand in his and lay it on his bulge while he fit his face into the others neck. He heard a little gasp and Nori froze where he stood, but Bofur just ignored it and closed his eyes. He kept it a secret for so long now, always afraid how the others were going to react, how Nori was going to react. For a moment he just let himself breathe, cuddled against the sire of his child and relaxed. He could start thinking again in five minutes, or the moment Nori started to breathe again, but until then he would just enjoy what little freedom he could. He wasn't alone anymore. And somehow that made everything look so much better.


	5. Chapter 5

"We're gonna get married.", was the first thing leaving Noris mouth after he came back from his lockdown, throwing Bofur completely off. "I never cared for that, never really wanted to to be honest." The miner would have preferred it if he wouldn't be so honest.  
"But being a bastards child is bad enough already. I won't make it any worse and make my child a bastards bastard. Thorin can marry us, a few quick words and everything is right." For once in his whole life he would do the honorouble thing, he thought, stroking lightly and still ever so careful over the big belly where his child was growing. His child. He would probably need a while to come to terms with that. He was going to be a father. Dori was going to kill him, that was for sure, because he knocked a nice and sweet dwarf up and then just left the town, but to his defence, he didn't know. If he had known - well, it was probably a lie to flat out refuse that he would have left, because he just wasn't a good dwarf, never was and never will be, but now he knew Bofur and he thought him nice enough and he liked how he laughed and what his jokes were about and yes, he wouldn't mind tapping that nice tight ass for the rest of his life, even if he never was the monogamous type. He could have landed it way worse, because he genuinely liked Bofur - not loved, no, he just didn't do that sort of thing, but it would still be enough - and he was going to be a father and for fucks sake, how was anyone ever going to get used to that thought? He lifted the tunic over the bulge so he could see it and then just stood there a few seconds and stared, because he knew his child was in there and still not really realizing it - and he always prided himself in being quick in the head. 

A little chuckle broke the somewhat tense silence and he looked up into the face of the dwarf who would give him a child. Well, if they came out of this mess alive, but he wouldn't think of that now. If worse came to worse he could just steal Bofur away and they were gone before anyone questioned were they went. He would have to find a way to get Ori and Dori to agree - he tried that since they started the quest, but maybe a child would convince them - and he would probably need a plan for Bombur and Bifur too and that could get tricky, because he didn't knew them enough and would need to observe them to come up with something and -  
Lips on his disturbed his musings and he tried to relax again, because yes, maybe he could get used to this and he drew Bofur into his frame and kissed him back and stroked that belly that housed his child.  
"Before you plan a honeymoon we need to tell my family, Nori. They...they deserve to know. But...will you come with me? I don't think I can do it alone. They are going to be so disappointed.", the little miner whispered, bit his lip and averted his gaze. He was afraid and probably didn't know what Nori thought about coming with him, giving him strength, because he obviously needed it and he already drew back again and fuck, they would really need to talk, talk about them and that it was alright to lean on the redhead if he needed, because Nori was strong enough for both of them and he would pull them through and he would have to promise him to not ever tell anyone about his fainting, because it would absolutely ruin his reputation. He drew him in again, not willing to part from him and his child again after not even realizing something like that was even possible to happen to him.

"And when we have told them we tell my family and then I'm going to take you to Oin to get you checked up. And then we're going to marry, fuck what anyone else says. My child. They can all go fuck themselves.", the thief growled low in his throat, because he wouldn't stand anyone standing in their way, because even if his mind hadn't realized it yet, his entire being was already thrumming with dwarvish possessiveness and the need to keep safe what was his and he gripped Bofurs hair and kissed him again, hard and unyielding and he would be his, all his and no one would ever dare to touch him and his child and fuck what the others thought of him, fuck them if they thought him a shit dad, he would make sure Bo and the baby got out of this madness alive.  
They broke up breathless and gasping, gazing into each others eyes, before the miner nodded first slow, then firmer, drawing strenght from the fact that he wasn't alone anymore, that he wouldn't have to go through this alone and that Nori would stand with him.


	6. Chapter 6

They took what little else Bofur still had laying in the washroom with them to the campsite where most of the company sat. He couldn't see Bilbo or Fili and Kili, but Bifur and Bombur where nowhere to be found either. Bofur just wanted to ask as he looked over the railing and saw Bifur smelling on flowers, a dazed little smile on his face and a flower crown on his head, just like Bombur who sat on the bench beside the little flowerbed. The miner couldn't help but break into a smile too, because it was so rare to see his cousin so happy. He grabbed Noris hand and they descended the stairs to the small courtyard his family sat in, ignoring the questions thrown their way from the rest of the company.  
"Bofur! Thought for a second you drowned.", Bombur greeted him with a cheerful smile, and the older smiled back carefully. It was now or never, he thought to himself, even as Bifur stood up and placed another crown on his hat, obviously made with it in mind so it was big enough to fit. He looked at Nori through narrowed eyes, examining his head before huffing in annoyance, because their was no way he could make a crown that would stay on that hairstyle. Bofur chuckled a little over the look of pure horror on the thiefs face, but steeled himself soon after and took a deep breath.

"I need to talk to you both. Could we go somewhere else?", he asked lowly and at once both his brother and his cousin looked at him worriedly, Bifur talking a mile a minute in Iglishmek and asking if he was alright, if the elves did something they would need to regret or if it was that redheaded rascals fault, because then he would show him how to use a knife the right way, not that he could ever use that knowledge again after he was through with him. Nori throw an indignant "Oi!" into the round, because why did everyone think him the bad one and Bofur laughed loudly, before shaking his head and taking his cousins hand in his. He let go of the thiefs hand to take his brothers sleeve and they searched for a place they could talk in private, two thirds of the Ur-Family throwing suspicious glances at the redhead, who tried to steel himself for the onslaught that was no doubt sure to follow. But he had survived way worse, he would get through it. It was Dori he was really afraid of.

They settled into an alcove away from the company and hopefully other curious ears, but it wouldn't matter all that much either way, because everyone would know it until sundown anyway. Bofur couldn't stand still and just paced in the corridor, which worried his family even more, so Nori drew him in again. He never really did these public displays of affection - he never felt any real affection for his one-night-stands before - but the miner needed to calm down, that much was certain and that's why he was here, wasn't it, to give the other strenght so they would get through this conversation.  
"What is going on, Bofur? You're worrying us.", Bombur throw in after a minute of the miner just trying to calm down, but it worked somewhat, so he straightened himself up and grabbed Noris hand and squeezed hard. Now or never, was it, right? They would fight a little, maybe a bit more, but it was sure going to be ok. He just had to tell them already. But he was a coward and just couldn't and he couldn't even tell Nori and where the fuck were the thousand speeches he prepared for just this moment and he started to panic again and fuck, they were going to hate him for keeping it all silent, for not trusting them enough to tell them, even if it wasn't the case, but they would think it and he was short of hyperventilating again. He heard Nori curse, before he was pushed down to the floor so he could sit and he looked at the redhead, who leaned his forehead against his for a second, before straightening again and looking at Bifur and Bombur, who tried to hover over Bofur without hovering over him.

"He's pregnant.", Nori said clearly, not bothering to beat around the bush, because everyone was anxious enough already and everything else would just make it worse.   
There was silence between them as both brother and cousin looked at Bofur for confirmation, who stood back up slowly, dizziness already leaving him again. He took another deep breath before he nodded and laid his hand upon his bulge, carefully lifting his tunic. His hand trembled, but he didn't back down again. For all his rambling and his never really shutting up, he obviously couldn't get out a word when it was important. 

Their eyes grew wide as they took in his big belly, probably asking themselves how they could miss it, but Bofur had tried his best to make sure they didn't accidently brush his stomach or see him naked or lay too near at night to sleep. He was afraid of them knowing, but now Nori was beside him and he - well, he still felt faint and was afraid of their reaction, but at least he wasn't alone anymore.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was just...I didn't...I didn't know how you would take it and then...it just never was the right time.", he tried, but had to cringe at his own words, because it just sounded like a lame excuse even to his own ears, but he didn't have anything else to say.   
Bombur still stared at him speechless, but Bifur got himself under control again and looked at Nori, narrowing his eyes at the protective stance the redhead held, standing half between Bofur and his family. The badger-haired dwarf snorted at the ridiculousness of the situation, his Bofur needing protection from them, but it put the thief a little in his good graces. 

"You're the father?", he asked in broken Khuzdul as clear as he managed. A big part hoped he would say no, Nori never really showed big interest in Bofur on this quest and when one fathered a child the sire should take the responsibility, wanted or not.   
"Yes, but he just found out now too. I was afraid how you would react and I'm sorry, but until an hour ago I was just...someone who got knocked up without a sire to the child to make things honourable. I didn't want to shame you.", Bofur tried to defend himself, tried to make them understand why exactly he did what he did - or, more precisely, didn't.   
"How could you not tell us?", asked Bombur now, red in his face and clearly angry and the older brother ducked his head, because even after all his little escapades and carelessness, his little Bom was never really angry at him. Disappointed, yes, really often to be honest, but never angry enough to get loud. "How could you keep quiet about something so important? We could have found a way for you to stay home! We could have talked to Thorin, or...something. Anything to let you stay in safety!"

"Bombur is right. You should have told us.", his cousin threw in before the miner could really process what his brother told him, even if they all knew that there just wasn't an honourable way to get out of a signed contract with the king. "We would have worked harder to keep you safe on this quest. You could have hurt yourself or the baby!"  
And no, he hadn't really gotten his head around the fact that his family was just angry at him now because he risked his safety, but he knew that he was almost crying - again - because they knew it at last and he could breathe a little better now because he didn't have to carry his secret alone any more. He patted his belly unconsciously like he often did and then just threw himself into his cousins arms, who caught him after all their lifes of training. Maybe he was a bit heavier now - and not as handy - but he still got drawn against a familiar chest and from the side he could feel his little brother and everything was alright at the moment, because whatever Thorin may think they were safe right now and nothing would happen and he had his family behind him now too, even after he hadn't told them for months. They had the right to be much more angry with him, but he was happy they just weren't. He got pushed back a bit and his belly got inspected, both making little 'aww' noises, because no matter the bad timing, another little one was still good news and they could easily skin Nori later for even daring to lay a hand on their Bofur. 

"What do you plan to do now?", Bombur asked boldly and looked Nori square in his eyes. "You gonna do the right thing?" He took a step forward, bumping his huge stomach to the thiefs and looking as menacing as he possibly could. "Because maybe it's normal in your family, but not in ours and I won't have my nephew or niece growing up in the shame of being a bastard!"   
Bofur wasn't sure he ever heard Bombur say something so mean and he could see that it wouldn't end good if he didn't step in, Noris face being all sharp and hard and unforgiving again and of course he would be, Bombur just insulted his family and even if he did it to make sure that Bofur was cared for it wasn't an excuse, but before he could say something, anything really to ease the situation Bifur took his arm and pulled him away.  
"Let them fight, that will brace him for being part of the family. He won't come out of this not marrying you, we will make sure of that.", growled his cousin as they sat down on a bench two corridors over. They could still hear them screaming and yelling at each other.  
"He already said he would, Bifur. His idea, I didn't even had to ask him.", Bofur assured him, because really, this whole drama was entirely unnecessary, but he couldn't help but be a little happy about it. No one was angry at him, his family wasn't ashamed of him and he had the sire of his child fighting with his brother. Bifur was busy now inspecting a bug on the railing of the corridor and he was stroking over his belly again. It already felt like a normal family.


	7. Chapter 7

It was over an hour later that the two brawlers found Bofur and Bifur, both not looking overly happy, but at least whole and in one piece. The miner stood up and came a step forward, letting his brother pat his belly and then looked questioningly at Nori, who just rolled his eyes and threw his arm over his shoulder.  
"Now that's cleared, off to Dori and Ori.", the redhead stated, grimacing while talking because really, his brother could be terrifying. But they all set back off towards the company, where now all of them sat together and Bofur could spot Dori at once, hovering beside Ori and looking all prim and stern and by Mahal, he would hate him, definitly, because Bofur was not prim and he wasn't proper. He laughed too loud and his jokes were always too dirty and he was too, most of the time. His hair never sat in order - and now that he thought about it, it was still unbraided, he couldn't stand in front of Dori with unbraided hair, no matter how disheveled he looked every day, he still had his braids in, it was just entirely unproper and why didn't anyone told him beforehand? They stood in the middle of the campsite as Bofur dug his feet into the ground, he had to braid his hair before talking to Dori and he was sure he had a better tunic in his pack, even if that was getting a tad tight around his middle, he liked the color and Bomburs wife always told him how handsome he looked in it, it was important to make a good first impression, wasn't it? Except that it wouldn't be the first impression, Dori already knew him and knew how unorderly and unproper he was with his loud laugh and dirty jokes and dirty hands, he couldn't do anything about his hands, he was a miner, it was imbedded so deep it never was worth the effort to scrub them clean and what was he going to do if Dori really hated him and what of -

The oldest Ri-brother stood in front of him out of the blue - and really, when did he start to be nothing more than a panicky mess? - and looked him over, judging him and the arm his brother had thrown over his shoulder and his uneven breathing and the rest of the company was silent now, because they didn't go anywhere else like they did with Bom and Bifur and where the fuck were those two, because he really needed them right now and -  
"So it's yours?", the silver-haired asked, looking at Nori with a raised eyebrow. His face didn't betray anything, but Bofur was shocked that they didn't have to tell him, that he already knew and maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.  
"Yeah.", was Noris short reply, but his voice was hard again, withstanding against anything his brother could throw at them and his face was a steely blank mask. The older brother nodded slowly, already coming to accept the fact and his gaze slid to the bulge still mostly concealed under a tunic, but more than obvious as Bofur laid his hands on it. They could hear little gasps from around them and Ori stood in front of them now too, looking at the belly as if in awe, then at his brothers and then at the miner.

"Are you going to marry Nori?", he asked shyly, his hands scrunched in the hem of his tunic, trying not to reach out to touch the belly. He was a little miffed his oldest brother knew Bofur was pregnant and didn't tell him, but he could easily tell him that later. Now he was going to be happy that he would become an uncle and he thought he still had that green yarn in his pack, he could probably knit a little sweater or a hat if he gave it a few tries and he just couldn't believe that it was Nori who would settle down with a little family and be a daddy, but he loved it already, because that meant he wouldn't just up and leave again like he always did, sometimes for years and now Ori would always know where he could find his brother and - really, a little baby, he just couldn't believe it.  
"Of course he is, don't ask stupid questions, Ori. Nori would never allow his child to grow up like we did. You wouldn't, would you?", asked the oldest one scathingly, as if warning his younger sibling to say the right thing.  
"Oh really? I just wanted to throw him back to the wild, good thing I have you, Dori, because I would never think of doing the right thing, obviously! Where would I fucking be without you, not even thinking about marrying the dwarf who's pregnant with my child and just thinking about how I could get the fuck out of the situation. You know what, fuck you! I don't need you as my conscience, because I'd have done the right thing anyway! So do us all a favor and fuck the fuck off!" Nori got upset - as he most times did when he talked to his older brother - and just wanted to run away again - as he most times did when he talked to his older brother - or just throw things or punches - as he ... I think the point got across. What he did was drawing Bofur even nearer to his side and looking at Thorin, who just watched them all impassively. "So? What the fuck are you waiting for? Can't be so hard to recite a fucking phrase or two, can it?", he bit out, still mad at his brother and still wanting to run or throw punches, but he would grump this out right here and his brother would look on in amazement because maybe, maybe he wasn't such a dire disappointment. Maybe he could do the right thing too, without having to be reminded of it.

"Watch your tongue, Nori, I can easily cut it out.", growled Thorin and really, that just begged for a witty comeback, just begged for one of his knives actually and he almost went for his favorite one, the one he always pictured in the arrogant kings eye whenever said arrogant little bastard got a bit too sure of himself or deemed to order his brothers around, because no one ordered a Ri to do something, a throneless king even less! But before he could jump into that cheeky fuckers face and just show them why exactly no one told him they could cut out his tongue - and he wouldn't be the first to try, be assured it wasn't as easy as everyone always said - there was a strong hand against his chest, stopping him from even drawing his knife and instead he drew a sharp breath, bared his teeth in a short snarl and drew his miner completely against his chest.  
This wasn't something that happened very often. Normaly he would growl and grump and snarl and run until the steam left him, until he wasn't as upset and angry anymore - because he was never not angry, he was never not upset - and he could think straight again, could see that his actions maybe weren't all that smart in hindsight and maybe he shouldn't have pissed that one off, or cut that someones ear off or bind that ones limbs and shaved his beard, because his anger was a force to reckon with and the reason he had so fucking many people out for his blood and now he almost cut the only one bloody that could marry him, probably the only one they could find before the baby was born and he couldn't risk that, so he just breathed in Bofurs scent - that was entirely too flowery, partly because of his bath and, probably the bigger part, because of the actual flowers still sitting on his hat making him look absolutely adora- ridiculous, that was the word he looked for.

Bofur sighed a little, grateful that the immediate crisis was averted and he could feel Nori relaxing a little against him. He drew back a little and turned around - a lot more time-consuming than was really necessary, but Nori kind of didn't let him go even a little and his big bulge was in the way - but after a little bit of squirming he was able to look at a very clearly furious, but thrown completely off focus, Thorin, Dwalin now at his side.  
"Would you please do it, Thorin? You're our only possibility to marry before the baby comes.", the brown-haired asked a little nervously, because he was only a simple miner, he couldn't just barge in and ask something like this from a king.  
"I don't know if thats alright with dwarfs, really, I think it isn't, but if it's any help I'm sure Lord Elrond would love to wed you. Elves are incredibly romantic, you know and there are never enough weddings for them, I read.", threw Bilbo in from the sidelines, regarding them with a fond little smile and looking hopelessly in love with the idea of love and romance. If he only knew.  
"It's nowhere stated that marriages carried out by an elf are null and void, it should be perfectly alright.", interfered Ori then, like Bilbo a smiling little mess and that was enough for the throneless king, he growled and stepped forward and drew himself up to his full size - impressive for a dwarf, that was for sure - and then growled some more. Somewhere in there was probably an acceptance, because he caught both of them at their arms and hauled them after him down the stairs and through the courtyard. 

Nori was all biting remarks and worrying looks to his miner, who hurried to keep up and don't stumble. The rest of the company hastened after them, some like Balin and Dori rambling about oaths and promises and Bombur yelling about the impossibility of a proper wedding night with that bulge - but that was maybe for someone as wide in girth as Bom himself was, because Bofur could think of a thing or two - drawing a few laughs from the others. At last they came to a big stonehall which turned out to be the forges.  
"The least elvish place we'll find in this madness.", came the growl from Thorin, but it was brilliant, because dwarven weddings not held surrounded by stone were doomed from the beginning and it was luck Thorin thought of that, because Bofur's thoughts didn't went as far as that. "And I hear another word of that blasted fucking elves and I swear I'll beat you up with my sword."  
"Was that an euphemism or something? Because I'm pretty sure the hobbit would talk about them again on purpose.", Nori threw in with a sharp smirk, which got an indignant squeak from said hobbit - who promptly got red in the face - and a speculative glance from Thorin. 

The ceremony was nothing special, if you looked at it objectively, but it still curled Bofurs toes, because fuck, he really was married now, married to Nori, the father of his child - which wouldn't be born a bastard and there wasn't anything shameful to his pregnancy now and he just couldn't stop that big shit-eating grin on his face, because maybe he was still on a dangerous as fuck quest to reclaim a dragon infested mountain, but he had Nori beside him and the company in his back and everything looked so much better than just this morning. He kissed his husband - his husband, he got a damned husband! - and then they slowly walked back to the balcony where they would camp. Nori vanished then and if Bofur was a little uncertain because of that he didn't tell anyone, because no one had to know and just ten minutes later his husband - no, that still sounded too good to be true - came back to them, arms full of real food that he laid down onto the table, kissed his miner and vanished again, only to come back with more.  
The evening they sang and laughed and told dirty jokes about the coming night and if Bofur still couldn't believe it true, believe any of this was real - well, he wouldn't have to tell that to anyone either, did he? It was just too fast now, he couldn't take it in and almost every time he looked at the redhead his breath caught, because he just fucking couldn't believe it, because fuck, he was alone so long and was so damned afraid and now it was all just gone and how the fuck did it came to that? 

Oin took him away halfway through the evening to one of their assigned rooms to examine him for the first time, yelling all the while that the next time he should make sure to come to him as soon as he had the suspicion to be pregnant. The next time. Bofur couldn't stop the giggles and the laughs at that, maybe a little hysterical, because the first one wasn't even out yet, they still had a quest to absolve and he just married, but Oin was already talking about the next baby.  
It wasn't long after that that Bofur got tired, falling asleep at his thiefs shoulder before startling awake again from some loud noise. It was Bifur who send them both to bed, not without some really rude signs in Iglishmek to Nori, but after that they found themselves in one of the rooms Thorin refused to take and the brown-haired didn't hesitate to climb onto the bed, even if it had to look really amusing with his big belly. That wasn't to say that he got a good nights sleep that night, because Nori clearly had different ideas, but he wasn't one to grumble about something like that - bragging he felt entirely different about, the company had to learn the next morning, as Bofur was all new braids and glowing smiles and filthy winks and purring sounds whenever a smug Nori touched him a second longer than was normal.


	8. Chapter 8

The rain was strong enough that he couldn't even see most of the company, but at least he had his little husband in his sight. Bofur was walking right in front of him, grabbing at the wall beside him to get something akin to steady footing, but he still slipped every so often and Nori was sure he would be a decade older when they left the mountain - if, his pessimistic self whispered. He kept one hand on the wall himself, but the other always hovered just inches from Bofur, able to keep him on the ledge if he lost his footing completely.

He hated it. Hated it all, this fucking quest and the fact that Bofur was on it, hated the little princes that were still able to laugh even now, of all times, in this shit weather on this fucking mountain in who knew how high they were over sure footing - and yes, he knew they were dwarfs and they were walking on stone, but fuck you all, he got a pregnant husband to take care of, one that couldn't seem to sleep longer than half an hour at a stretch last night and who was tired, of course he was and who knew how long he could concentrate enough to stay sure on his feet.   
But most of all, and Noris fingers itched to just throw him over the ledge, he hated their arrogant king. The thief tried to talk to Thorin, was even something like polite and tried to get at least Bofur released from his contract - he could still just walk away later, he didn't care all that much, but he knew that Bofur would never go back on his word and he wouldn't even have to talk to him about it, because he was honest -- horrible thing in Noris opinion, but he had to make do with it -- and would never abandon this quest - but the throneless bastard just told him that he signed and that would be the end of it. They would keep an eye on him and they had Oin with them for the birth, it shouldn't be a problem. Nori then resorted to something he was definitly better at than politely asking - he threatened. Threatened to slit his throat while he slept, to gut him and strangle him with his bowels, to let him eat his own fingers, even to do all those things to his precious little nephews - maybe he wouldn't really do that, because other than getting on his nerves with regularity they never did anything to warrant such things, but Thorin wouldn't need to know that - but that was exactly the moment Dori came in and of course - of course! - his overbearing big brother had to hear the last bit. He got whacked over the head for it, making it spin - yes, laugh all you want, you fucker, but we're talking about the strongest dwarf of Ered Luin, no one deserves punishment from that one - and got a really stern talking-to, after the older apologized to the king for his little brother making trouble and of course nothing would happen to anyone, they were a company and Nori didn't meant it. Bet your last fucking knives, Nori meant every word of it. Not that he would tell that his brother, who now tried to assure him that they would all take care of Bofur and the little one and you will see, everything will be alright in the end and we will keep them safe. And admittedly, Nori was a little calmer after that, because having Dori have an eye on his husband was worth more than any of those worthless Durin brats - all three of them - but it was still his husband and his baby walking to their deaths, so no, he still didn't like it enough to be happy with the situation.

And of course he was right, wasn't he, because no matter what any of them promised - and they did, all members of the company came to him and promised that they would do everything in their might to keep the miner safe - not one of them could protect the pregnant dwarf from fucking stone giants. Because yes, why not, it just had to be on their quest - with, and yes, you probably all know by now, but he was stressed, so excuse him for a little freaking out, his PREGNANT husband - that a fucking legend - not seen since practically forever! - had to wave hello at them by throwing fucking boulders. He was so fucking done with it.

Keeping close to Bofur wasn't exactly a hardship, because moving on a giant knee required a lot of holding on. The hard part was jumping at the right time not only onto the ledge in front of them, but to the side to Bofur too. As he managed it he quickly curled his whole body around the other and did his best to take the brunt of the fall. He grunted, because yes, he knew why he did it, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch. Then there was yelling and he could see their families - family, they were married now, it was one and the same - and after breathing a sigh of relief there was a hobbit to rescue, more yelling and than at last a cave to take a few breaths and check everyone over - and no, he wasn't fussing, really, he wasn't, he was just making sure, no matter what the laughter in Ori's eyes said about his antics.   
After he made sure that the worst injuries were a few scrapes he at last observed his surroundings and found that he hated those too. Something was wrong, he could practically taste it, because no cave this size was uninhabited and he couldn't shake the feeling of being presented on a silver platter. But they couldn't exactly do anything about it, could they, because outside were still stone giants and the storm and slippery stone and they would probably die outside too, so at least they were dry in here.

His pack got stolen with a quick kiss as distraction as Bofur sat next to him, huddling in close and rummaging through his belongings like he was entitled to it - which he probably was, but it was still new enough to Nori that he wanted to lash out in the first second. His miner meanwhile retrieved a sausage and some elvish bread and devoured it in a minute, patting his bulge after it satisfied while the thief smiled good-natured.   
"And where is mine? I'm hungry too!", griped Kili over the majority of the cave from where he was sitting huddled against his brother, who just rolled his eyes.  
"Get yerself pregnant and maybe ye're gettin' somethin' too next time. This one's mine.", grinned his hatted dwarf and he was right, Nori especially stole it for him in Rivendell, got him as much as he could carry, so he would at least be well nourished on the road even when he couldn't get him out of his contract.   
Kili perked up at that, eyes narrowing speculativley, but not even a second later he got whacked over his head by not only his brother, but Dwalin too for even daring to think about it. Nori snorted and threw an arm around his dwarf, who promptly cuddled closer and was asleep within two minutes. Yes, that one definitly needed sleep. Who knew how long it would last.

Roused by light voices he blinked a few times, only to see the hobbit in front of them, talking to Bofur and obviously on his way out of this madness - maybe this one had a bit of a brain, at least. But he couldn't even compliment him on it as he saw that little elvish toothpick glowing blue. Jumping to his feet he yelled to everyone to get up, grabbed his pack with one hand, Bofur with the other and tried to make it to the cavemouth as the floor beneath them vanished. This time it was harder to stay with Bofur, because they got twirled around and crashed against stone and he just couldn't grab him again, after losing his grip to the first shock of falling. But then he saw Gloin, the only one near enough to do anything on time grabbing a hold of the miner and wrapping himself around the belly, protecting it and then they landed in a heap and Nori could breathe again. Good old Gloin, a father himself and understanding with his worries and perhaps the thief would sit through the next 'Escapades of Gimli the Great' as a thank you.   
But now there wasn't time for anything, they got herded together by goblins and the readhead could see his husband retching and trying to get it under control. The smell was ghastly and he was looking for a way out as he saw the hobbit staying back. Well, good luck for him. He couldn't fault him for just wanting to escape.

After that everything kind of blurred together to a giant bubble of frantic worry, because what if they saw that Bofur was pregnant and come again, what is it you're going to do with Ori, and running for your life and still not really, because if Nori would have been running for his life he would have left everyone else behind, so it probably would be more accurate to say he ran for Bofur's life, because he kept at his side whenever possible and then they were falling again and hadn't he said they were just too far over secure ground and he curled around his husband again, now near enough to keep him safe himself and then his entire breath got knocked out and it felt as if he would never be able to breath again. He could hear his miners frantic calls for help and something about the goblin king and then they got both pulled out of the rubble and he could draw breath again, if a little stilted at first. And then there was running again, before they found a way out and blessed sunlight, he could have laughed in relief at seeing it - and breathing the fresh air was an added bonus.   
They found their hobbit missing and soon after finding him again there was even more running and climbing and Bofur needed help, so he helped him and then his brothers were hanging on a branch, but he couldn't help them because he already tried to get his husband back onto the tree and then there were giant fucking eagles and no, thank you, not ever again would he come near one of them. It was on even more high above ground stone that they could check each other over and that took quite a while, because his family grew quite a bit and they got interrupted by a sentimental king hugging the living daylights out of a little halfling. But as he closed his arms around Bofur, breathed him in - and yeah, he still reeked of goblin, but fuck that - and stroked over the belly that housed his child - his child, he still had to tell himself that, because no matter what happened he wasn't sure he would really understand that part in, like, ever - he could relax a little. Just a little, mind, because he still had to get his miner on steady ground again and he needed to get checked over by Oin, but for now everything was as alright as it could possibly be. They lived - still, surprisingly - their family lived and the company was - yeah, still there, no need to hope otherwise, but maybe it would be okay for now. And after they climbed down the Carrock he would kidnap his little husband and make sure he really was safe. Yes, that sounded like a plan he could live with.


	9. Chapter 9

They reached Beorns a few days later and no one probably was as happy about that as Bofur. He didn't tell anyone, because they were all injured and didn't need someone making a big show of it, but his back hurt terribly and he sometimes got a little sting in his sides and every evening he was grateful to sit down at last. He understood why they had to make haste, there were still Orcs after them, but he was exhausted and hurt and marching with this big belly wasn't exactly an easy feed, but he didn't want to groan about it, so he just sucked it up.   
To all of that came the fact that they lost most packs with food, so they had to rationate it and hungry dwarves were unhappy dwarves and unhappy dwarves were just a pain in the ass. Nori always made sure the miner got more than the others - and he couldn't find it in himself to find it unfair for the others, because he just had to think of his baby first - and then he got half of the thiefs food too. He tried to give it back the first few times, but it always came back to him - not only Nori now sneaking him food, but the rest of the family too - and soon he just gave up and made sure they knew how grateful he was.

Really grateful was he thanks to the big giant arm chair in Beorn's home, directly in front of the fire and the first thing he did was climbing up and sitting down, almost getting swallowed up by the plushness and he sighed in bliss. Sitting - on something comfortable, no less - was the most luxurious thing he ever felt, especially after not getting enough sleep the last nights - everytime he was comfortable enough he could sleep he got kicked, most times in his bladder and yes, he loved the little monster, but he sure as hell would be glad once it was out in the real world and nowhere near his bladder, thank you very much. So it wasn't a wonder that he fell asleep the moment he closed his eyes.

Awoken by a heavy pain he gasped loudly, but no one really heard him, because they were all eating and drinking and laughing at the table at the other end of the room. The pain ebbed away and he relaxed again, not wanting to make a fuss, but as it came back he tried to get down from the chair, resulting in him almost falling flat on his ass. He grunted and gasped and tried to breathe through what was probably contractions, because yes, it was almost time and a week more or less wasn't that bad, especially after all the stress of the last days, but that didn't mean he wasn't terrified. Once the pain lessened again he made quick way to the table and to Oin, who looked at him questionably.  
"Hungry, laddie? Yer should eat, the babe gotta be big and strong!", he boomed and maybe Bofur was an inch short of smiting him, but he couldn't say anything before the pain got him again and he had to keep himself on his feet by bracing on the table and he knocked down a mug of ale and a bowl of cream in the process.

Everyone who didn't look before did so now and then arms were around him, strong arms and Dori lifted him up and carried him to the next room where lots of straw mats where lying for them to sleep. He got laid down, but he didn't want to let him go and where exactly was Nori right now, he wanted Nori here and he gasped his name with the next wave of pain.  
"He's a bit frozen, laddie, the shock, you know? But he'll come around, Ori's making sure of it right now, but we can't wait for him, alright? You're strong and Oin's going to help you and we are all with you.", the silver haired dwarf said and Bofur really hoped he didn't mean that last bit literally, but he had to breathe again, as Oin instructed and then Bifur came up on his other side and he held both their hands, because fuck did it hurt and he screamed obscenities at Nori for ever doing that to him and he really didn't know how long he laid there until his healer erracted a barrier of blankets in front of his face and then there was another sort of pain in his belly and he knew Oin was going to get it out now and he just had to keep up the last bit and he sobbed and wanted it to be over and he wanted Nori there, but Dori was helpful and gave him instructions on his breathing to keep him from hyperventilating and Bifur distracted him with his loud Khuzdul and big gestures as he told him the story of a father-to-be who wanted to come to his husband but fainted the moment he stepped into the room just to see said husband being cut open, blood everywhere.  
And yes, maybe it wasn't all that distracting, because having to hear how bloody the mess behind the blankets was wasn't exactly reassuring, but he was sure that Nori was never going to live that down and for him not being there at the moment he deserved it. 

There were slick sounds and mutterings from Oin, after Bifur concluded his tale, but otherwise it was still, not even a sound from behind the closed door where the others were waiting. And then, then there was more slick and a clap and then there was the most beautiful sound Bofur had ever heard and he sobbed again, because his baby was alright and already proving a healthy lung and then Dori left his side to take the child and wash it a little, while Oin sewed him shut again and then the blanket-barrier was taken down and he got wrapped in them.   
He still wasn't allowed to hold his child, much to his dismay, because as soon as the healer was finished with him he had to look the little one over, but then at last after long minutes and exhausted, outstretched hands he got hold of it and at once pulled it against his chest. He heard Oin exclaiming that the child was healthy and whole before he roused Nori, who was still lying on the floor by the door, but Bofur didn't pay them any attention. His eyes were glued to the small being in his arms that got a mop of red hair on its head and a fluff on his chin, with big green eyes staring back at him and he knew he never saw anything more beautiful. Carefully the little blanket got withdrawn - a boy, he got a little son - and he counted fingers and toes and tickled a little belly which ignited a little gurgle and everything was absolutely perfect and he knew he was crying, didn't even try to compose himself. The boy was wrapped in the blanket again and Dori was next to him and guided the little mouth to his chest, where it latched on the moment it found what it was searching and then, at last, Nori sank down on his knees next to him, looking at the little boy with so much awe it almost hurt. He stretched his hand out, took it back and stretched it out again, unsure of himself in touching his son, so he settled with kissing Bofur on his forehead, who promptly took his hand with his own free one and settled it on the little body.

Nori couldn't believe it, still couldn't, that he was a father, with a real child and a husband and somewhere in the back of his mind he asked himself when his life got turned on it's head, got turned from the path he was so sure of for himself to this, to a family and a perfect little boy and maybe, just maybe and yes, that maybe was tiny and didn't really needed to be voiced so he should just leave it but - who was he kidding, he was already so far down the lane of falling in love it wasn't even funny anymore and this life wasn't what he had pictured himself in.   
That didn't mean he couldn't love every coming second of it and be grateful to the cute, drunk, dimple-smiling dwarf he saw in the tavern all those months ago. That was when he heard Bofur sniffle, his voice clogged but his entire being radiating happiness.  
"Bori. We'll call him Bori."   
Bori, son of Nori. Yes, that sounded absolutely perfect.


End file.
